Patch 1.02
'''The Latest Game Version Information and Changelogs can be found here. v1.02 Changelog Gameplay / Balance: *Tutorials moving into bad states at random fixed. *Siege frigate survivability decreased. *Pirate raid frequency decreased. *Later stage missions to destroy ships and structures have had their expiry times increased. *Clairvoyance: duration increased from 30, 45 60 seconds per level to 50, 100, 150 seconds. *Guidance: cooldown changed from 20, 15, 10 seconds per level to 20 seconds at all levels. *Guidance: ability cooldown rate changed from +20%, +35%, +50% per level to +40% at all levels. *Guidance: duration changed 20 seconds at all levels to 15, 30, 45 seconds per level. *Reverie: friendly units will no longer auto-acquire enemies under the effects of reverie as attack targets. *Reverie: duration increased from 15, 20, 25 seconds per level to 20, 30, 40 seconds. *Gravity Warhead: range decreased from 7000 to 6000 at all levels. *Gravity Warhead: cooldown increased from 18, 16, 14 seconds per level to 25 seconds at all levels . *Gravity Warhead: antimatter cost raised from 80 to 100 at all levels. *Gravity Warhead: duration changed from 12 seconds at all levels to 12, 15, 18 seconds per level. *Gravity Warhead: Speed reduction changed from 15%, 30%, 45% per level to 30%, 45%, 60% . *Gravity Warhead: Acceleration reduction changed from 20%, 40%, 60% per level to 60%, 80%, 120%. *Nano-Disassember: range increased from 4500 to 6000 at all levels. *Nano-Disassember: antimatter cost decreased from 85 to 75 at all levels. *Ion Bolt: antimatter cost increased from 65 to 85 at all levels. *Ion Bolt: cooldown from 9, 11, 13 seconds per level to 10, 12, 14 seconds. *Shield Projection: radius of effect increased from 2500 to 5000. *Game update rate change hooked to - and = buttons (singleplayer only). *Two new pirate-less maps. *First tutorial now handles players spending their ability point before they were intended to and thus not being able to spend it when instructed. *Phasic Transmissions research is now effective even at max fleet supply research. *Reduced Phasic Transmissions supply bonus from 20% down to 15%. Graphics: *Shield projection's bubble less opaque. *Various new ICO art. Networking / Multiplayer: *Games in progress causing "Rejected by Host" error fixed. *Multiplayer lobby screens now have Map Designer tab. *Whisper functionality for ICO *Refactored join game screen. *Fix for not seeing friend's games. *New chat friendly ICO font. *ICO user names are now sorted. *Self and friends are colored in ICO channel player list. *Events for players entering and leaving channels. *ICO nows preserves history when changing channels. *ICO logged in user count now displayed. This number will only update when you change channels or login. *Added some default lobby names. *Reorganized numbered lobbies to increment sequentially as they fill. *Added notification of what channel you are in. *Fix for rare multiplayer lobby crash when host leaves a game in ICO. *Various new ICO message strings. UserInterface / HUD: *Added counter descriptions for all frigates and fighters. *Game menu now mapped to F10 by default instead of Esc so people can repeatly press Esc to close any submenu (may-Fix rare bug in group selection). *Various strings cleaned up. Modding: *Loading mods supported Upcoming game Changes None announced. Category: Change logs